


It's Our Secret

by OneeChanS2



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gou didn't know anything, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, Incest, Matsuoka Siblings, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneeChanS2/pseuds/OneeChanS2
Summary: THIS IS SO WRONG...





	1. Black and Blue nightdress

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD THIS IS SO WRONG XD...  
> If you don't like, don't read, DON'T CURSE ME PLEASE

Rin's POV:

 

  She arrived early, some days ago, even so, she is a total strange for me and Gou. She is one year younger than me. She didn't looks like none of us. The shape of her face is similar to our mother... but the (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair are total diferent of our, her way to dress, is total diferent of the others japanese girls. I can swear that I saw some boxer mixed with her panties and bras, which ones are more... hot and sexy. Different the others girls she is more full bodied than the other girls. 

 

 

_In the morning:_

 

   "Gou, Rin come here please" Our mother called us with a happy voice, none of us imagined the reason. "I want you know your new sister, Matsuoka (f/n)" Me and Gou looked at the girl with confuse eyes. "But mom..." Gou started to talk but the girl cut her. "I know I don't look like you but I'm still a Matsuoka, so... Nice to meet you Kou and...", "WAIT YOU CALLED ME KOU?" My sisters love muscles's aura started to shine, me and (f/n) looked at my little sister. "WELCOME HOME BIG SISTER" She jumped in her arms and the two of them hugged each other. "Rin, you won't say anything?" My mother said to me when I turned my body to come back to my bedroom and let the three of them alone. "Welcome ...and ...Nice to meet you too..." I only got say this, her beatiful (e/c) eyes was looking directly in mine... and her face blushed a little. "Aah... thank you... Rin"

   "Now come with me, I'm gonna show you our house" My mother said while tied her maroon hair in a ponytail. But when I was entering in my bedroom again I caught her in the act. She was looking at me so directly with her face blushed... then she looked back my mother. I came in my bedroom and sat in my bed with my hands on my face. "This isn't right..."

 

 

 

_23:46 p.m.:_

I was preparing myself to sleep when someone knocked softly on my door. "Gou what I said about kno-" My eyes wided when I saw her. It wasn't Gou, It was (f/n). She was looking at the ground with her blushed face. "Rin... do you...mind... if I...sleep here... with you?" She said with a low and soft voice. She didn't want wake up Gou and our mother. "Ah... of course... please come in" I said and signaled to her come in. She walked in my bedroom slowly... and when she passed to me I noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath that black and blue short nightdress. The way she was hugging her shoulders made her breasts bigger a little. She sat in my bed and still that way about five minutes. "If you want I can sleep on the couch..." I said softly, I wanted she felt comfortable. "No... this is your bedroom, you don't need sleep on the couch only because another people want to..." She paused a little and her face flushed a little. "Sleep... with you" I closed the door and walked to sit beside her... a little close. " (f/n)... you don't need worry with me, I will always stay here for help you" I said while passed my arm aroud her shoulders, making her head rest on my. "Thank you... but... you are... so close" She removed my arm slowly with her soft hands and sat a little far of me, but I grabbed her hand making her stop and look at me with that (e/c) eyes shining with the moonlight. I caressed her hand with my thumb until she felt comfortable and came close to me again. She sat again beside me, resting her head in my shoulder again, resting her arm around my shoulder. "(f/n)..." I said softly, cupping her face slowly and caressed her check with my thumb.

"Rin..." She whispered with her soft voice. "(f/n)" I whispered while my face came closer to her. "Rin" Her hand hugged my neck and our lips found each other. I grabbed her waist, making her close to my body while her hands traveled through my back, until found the edge of my tanktop. My hand caressed her shoulder, making the strip of her nightdress fall of her shoulder, rest on her arm while my lips kissed her neck. I started to stroke her thigh but her hand stopped mine. " Rin... we shouldn't do thi-" I kissed her again, making her stop talking while lay her down in my bed, with my body on top of her grabbing her thigh. I started to kiss her neck again, passing my hand beneath her nightdress, feeling her healed body, and she moaned softly agaisnt my mouth when I started to caressed her breast. "Aah~ Rin..." She moaned while her hands started to undress me and I undress her. I was a little ashamed when I accidently rubbed my cock agaist the skin of her tight. "Sorry..." I murmured embarrassed, but after I saw her hand traveled down his body inside her pants, while her body tensed. The moviments of her arm and her facial expression was showing the obivious. She was fingered her beneath me. "Oh my god..." I whispered when her left hand grabbed my head, making me kiss her again. I kiss her roughly and took her and off her pants and placed mine. She started to moan with that beautiful voice and scratch all my back. I was so aroused, I didn't noticed I was still wearing my pants and boxer, while... my half-sister was naked beneath me. Suddenly she changed position, siting on my belly. She started to take out my pants, before take out my boxer she bowed her body until she lips found mine.

This kiss was the sigh. Her mouth traveled down my body and her hand following, she stopped when arrived my boxer. "Rin..." I looked at her and grabbed her hand, caressing her. "Open your legs" She kneeled between my legs and remove the last piece of clothes was separing us. See her head down and her mouth open above my cock made me sweat and when her mouth found her destination it was enough. One last look in my eyes and her mouth started up and down my cock. "It's so good" I only could say it while one of my hand grabbed her soft hair and the other grabbed one of her hands beside my cock. When I noticed that I was close to cum I removed her head and mouth of me. I didn't want come on her, I don't know why. With my hands still in her hair I pulled her up for kiss her again, didn't mind if her mouth was tasting myself. She ended sit in my bely, her pussy agaist my cock, the friction agaist them was making both of us moaning between kiss. "(f/n)-chan, it's you firts time?" I asked her gasping, she was refusing keep her mouth far from mine. "Mhm~ No Rin", " You... ahh... birthcontrol...?" I asked I little anxious, I didn't want do anything wrong... I know you understand the meaning of this.

"Yes I- AAH~" Before she could finished I grapped her ass, making her sat on me, my cock entering totally on her pussy. We stayed that way for about 4 or 5 minutes, my cock thrusting her pussy, my hands grabbing her ass up and down, her mouth biting deeply my shoulder to hold the loud moans, her nails scratching my arms and my teeths on her neck. We are both sweating and gasping, suddenly the delicious ending. We came together, our teeths biting deeply our shoulders. Her body rested on my for about 2 minutes while my arm hold her waist and my hand caressed her hair, her scent in my nostrils. I heard a yet sound and something dropping on my leg. The mix of our essence.

"Aah... Rin... we need clean this..." she said with her blushed face, loking at me while her hands supported on my pecks. "Yeah... you are... right" I said while sitting on my bed. "(f/n) Wait a little" Before she wake up I cupped her face, for kiss her one last time that night. "This... is our secret... right?" I said looking at her beautiful (e/c) eyes. "Of course... I don't want they forbid us", "This is meaning that..." I smirked while looked at her eyes. "We will do this again... and again" She return the smirk and kiss me one last time. "I need go to my bedroom now... Good Night....Thanks... Onii-chan" She returned that shy and cute size I knew before, and came out my bedroom with her face flushed and walking slowly. "You're welcome... and Good Night... Onee-chan" I lay in my bed breathing slowly... and smiling like a complete idiot.

 

 

 

Gou's POV:

 

"I DON'T BELIEVE. ONII-CHAN TAKES CARE OF HER MORE THAN ME. WHY SHE HAS THAT I DON'T HAVE?"

 

 


	2. Red and Black Nightdress

Reader's POV:

 

  After that night, the tension between me and Rin disappeared, but... the tension between me and Gou grew up. I started to feel uncomfortable near her, so much. I couldn't look at her eyes when Rin was near me, I guess she thinks something wrong about me and her oniichan, like... Why he and me stay all the time together in his bedroom or living room. One time she "caught" me and him... He was brushing my hair while I read a medicine book ( ~~I am a sophomore medical student... so I spend my time reading my medicine books XD)~~ , somethings innocents, nothing wrong... yet. 

 

_00:27 am:_

 

I was laid on my bed lying in my bed when I saw my door open slowly. "(f-f/n) Do you mind if I com here with you?" Gou's voice was low and soft in my ears. "Of course not, come in" I closed my book and sat on my bed. "How can I help you?" She looked at the ground, avoiding look to my eyes. "Why do you don't like me and oniichan?" Me heart hurt a little when I remembered the fact, even having the last name, I didn't have anything similar to the Matsuokas. "I am the result of a good bad relationship between our mother and my beloved dad, (d/n)" She was looking at me with a question face... flushed at the same time. " This is the reason that I don't have maroon hair and red eyes... And by the love of God, shark teeths, even I wanting" She was still in silence when I stood up of my bed and kneeled in the ground in front of her, hugging her small body while she hugged me. "(f/n) Do you mind if I call you oneechan?" I caressed her cheek and looked at her with a lovely smile. " You should have called me oneechan" Me and Gou laughed a little while I stood up and walked to my closet, grabbing a red color package. "It's for you, I remembered you when I saw this" She opened the package, revealing a black an red nightdress, similar to mine. "It's light and comfortable, and a different piece of lingerie for you" She didn't know what to say, she only looked at the piece, before look at me and smile. "Thank you... oneechan" She hugged the piece like a blanket and ran to the bathroom. "I'm gonna change now". When she came back to my bedroom, wearing the nightdress and with her hair untied, a blush in her face, I walked to her and remove the lock of her hair that was falling in her face. "You are beautiful" I grabbed her waist making her body close to mine, her hands on my chest. "Oneechan..." She said a little reluctant, in the beginning, but when my hand grabbed her ass, she lower the guard, didn't noticed when my tongue entered her open mouth. She tried to push me away, until I pressed her agaist the wall. "Onee...chan... please...stop" She was tried to speak while I tried to shut her mouth. 

  "Ssh..." I put my finger on her mouth, making her stop talking. "It's only a kiss my little sister" My face was still close of her, my eyes looking at her scared eyes. "Why do you don't trust me?" Suddenly she hugged my cheast, passing her arms below my arms. "O-o-okay" She closed her eyes let me kiss her, we kissed with other roughly. "See? isn't that ba-", "Gou what'is happen he-?" She jumped when she saw who was opening the door. "Oniichan, it's not what looks lik-" She pushed me away and tried to run out the bedroom, but Rin grabbed her elbow. "I know what's looks like" She looked scared in her brother's eyes, while pushed her inside the bedroom again, her back hiting my body while my arms hugged her waist. She wided her eyes when saw Rin closing and locking the door. She was so scared, then she didn't noticed when I gagged her. "We can't wake up our mother right?" I said while turned her body and cupping her face gently. "You don't need to be scare, we will take care of you" Rin said, sliding his hans through her arms while I slided mine through her waist. arched her back when felt her oniichan's lips agaist the skin of her neck. I slowly removed the gag for kiss her gently. With two pairs of hands slowly undressing her... she started to sob while tears dropped her eyes and....

 

 

 

PLOT TWIST  ~~(Because is so wrong you Rape you little sister XD)~~

 

Reader POV:

 

 

  I woke up with a loud yelled and cry coming of Gou's bedroom. I ran toward her to see what's happening. When I opened the door I saw my little sister squirming her body. "GOU, WAKE UP, IT'S ONLY A NIGHTMARE!" I shook her shoulder while she opened her crying eyes."(F/N)" She yelled and jumped in to my arms. "HONEY, IS THERE SOME PROBLEM?" Our mother ran in to her daughter's bedroom with Rin following her. "Calm down honey, it's only a nightmare" She caressed Gou's head while she was still hugging me and crying slowly. We both stood in her bedroom until she fell asleep again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Two to the one from the one to the three

Rin's POV:

 

Oh my god, how many times we do this? One... Two... Twenty... I don't remember. The only thing I know is... This is going to the wrong way. They are starting to distrust, distrust why me and she go out three times a week, sayind "I'm gonna to my friend's house" or "I need to train more" and only come back in the middle of the night, or, in the worst time, at the morning. The things are gonna de descovered. We need to do something about this.

 

 

_21:26 p.m. At Sousuke's house_

 

  "Okay guys, explain this better. I didn't understand what you are trying to say" Sousuke was sat in front of me and (f/n), looking one by one of us. "We want you be my boyfriend" His eyes were widened when he heard "We". "Sousuke, look... we are doing a wrong thing, and I only trust you to help me." I said, avoiding look at his eyes. "Something wrong? would be...?" She took a deep breath and looked in his eyes. "Sex", "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Suddenly he stood up and started to walk toward us. "Rin... I don't believe you could do something like this" I only looked at the ground while his voice entered my ears. "You've always been so protective with Gou, but when you discovered you have a half sibling, what you do?..." I noticed she was looking at the ground too. "I wonder if you would do this with Gou, but the protective side of you prevented it.", "I WOULD NEVER DO THIS WITH GOU, SHE IS MY SIS-" The anger fulled my body. I was surprised when he grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Lower your voice when talk to me now, it's not because we are friends that you can talk to me like this" He dropped the collar of my shirt and took a deep breath. "Are you really happy with this?" Me and (f/n) looked for each other. "Yes" She said with a calm and soft voice. "Okay, I will help you, but I still have a question", "Ask it" I said, afraid of what was the question. "Dating (f/n) mean share her with you?"  I swore. In the begin I was jealous, but after some seconds, this turned me on. "Yes" Me and my best friend looked at (f/n), smirking. But, instead of denying it, she smirked with us. We both knew what the meaning of "share" the daily bread.

  With Sousuke kissing her lips, I knew what was about to start. When I put my hands on her low back, she turned around and started to kiss me while Sousuke kissed her neck and down to her cleavage. When I stopped to kiss her lips and started to kiss and nip her neck, me and my best friend decided do something... different. There are two ways to turn on a girl with kiss, and we decided another way. After some kisses in her neck he cupped my face and approximated his face to kiss me, in front of our girlfriend. We noticed the abrupt movement of her thighs, she was turned on, so quickly. Our hands slid her thighs until we found something wet and hot beneath her skirt. "Sousuke... someone need to work on this." We stopped kiss and looked at her semi flushed face. "Have two guys work together with you is something different, isn't it?" Sousuke came back to kiss her neck. "I need she need someone taking care of this" I said while massage her thighs, removing her skirt. Me and Sousuke continued to undress her, until she was only in her red panties and bra. "(f/n)?" I said while my hand found the strip of her panties. "What?~" She said caressing my hair. "Why do you wear this?" I asked while my hand cupped her wet, still dressed, pussy. "If you don't like, remove then" She hugged Sousuke's neck and kissed him while I removed her panties. "(f/n)..." Sousuke said while stopped kiss her, to see our girlfriend moaning and squirming while I started to suck her pussy.  "Mhm, What?~" She said while caresse my head and Sousuke's neck. "Sometime... in all your life... Did you imagine that you will be fucked by your oniichan..." Sousuke started to said as close as he could in her ears while looked at my face between her legs. "...and his best friend?". Before she could say he bit her ear. "Haha... I always dreamed with it... honey". "So what about we jump the foreplay and go to the direct point?" I said lifting her legs while Sousuke removed her bra. "What do you thing our kitty?"

  We stood there all night long, having a lot of oral sex, hands and fingers working. Me and Sousuke thrusting her at the same time, making her moan twice as high. All the sounds were wet. Everytime I remembered what I was doing worried me. What will happen when they discover it?


	4. Daily Bread

Rin P.O.V:   

 

Every day after Sousuke accepted to help us to hide my relationship with (f/n), my half-sister, our life started to be peaceful and we were happy... even I have to seen the girl I love making sex with another man, even my friend. It's pissed me off, everytime... okay, I joined them, but the same time I want grab her body and run away... for only me make sex with her. But I know, I can't do this, I made a promisse, I would share her not mattering the situation.

 

 

_Saturday 22:36 pm:_

 

I was sat in one of the corners of Sousuke's bedroom, seeing him kissing my half-sister, my beloved (f/n) and taking her clothes of. My hand was inside my pants, trying to make my cock calm down, but it wasn't working. My cock was pulsing, when I saw her hands removing Sousuke's pants and underpants, grabbing his cock and caressing him with her soft hands. He held the back of her head and started to press her head while she put his cock inside her mouth, giving small sucks and taking out for lick the sides and the head. She moved her head quickly while made yummy sounds. My hand followed the rhythm of her sucks, and the souds coming out of her throat like music on my ears. My eyes closed with saliva dropping of my open mouth, following my moans of pleasure. I opened my eyes when I fell another hands grabbing my wrists. "Rin... open yours eyes my king" I heard a female voice calling me by my nickname and a beautiful naked woman bring me to the bed. My body pulled to the bed and she crawling on top of me, her eyes looking at my with pure lust while she traveled her hands all my body. "Did you think I would forgot my king?" She said slowly and sexy while rubbed her body agaist mine. "Hmm... For a while I belived I was invisible." I said smirking to her, laughing with her. "Kneel in front of me, I will show you how invisible you are to me" She said while leaning down in front of me. “Sousuke help me please” She grabbed my cock… but some seconds after I felt another two hands removing my shirt while bitting my neck. “Sousuke what are you doin-” I tried to said but stopped when I felt a tongue licking my cock. “Remebering our dormitory relationship, when you gave me this pretty ass for me use...". "I think it was great times Sousuke... because someone here is very hard..." She said while slide her hand around my cock and balls, making me arching my head. "Yeah... it was great times" her voice was slowly and following by a mischievous, bringing her index and middle fingers in front of my face. "Wasn't it... you naughty boy?" I saw what was in her hand... my precum. She inserted her fingers in my mouth, making me tasted what was dropped of my cock... and her belly due to the proximity of our bodys. "(f/n)-chan honey, do you want be the seme and abuse his boy of our boyfriend?" The both of them smirked before looked at my gasping body lying on the bed. "The question isn't if I want..." Her soft hand caressed my hair... and she pulled a handful of my hair making me lift my head and looked in those beatiful (e/c) eyes, full of lust. "The question is... this little dog want to?" I crawled a little, lying my head in her lap. "Yeeeeeah... please..." Looking in her eyes I decided to try something new. Rubbing my head in her thigh I looked directly in that (e/c) eyes and said with a slowly and needed voice. "My master". "Wow look at this, you weren't like this with me when we fucked in our dormitory" Sousuke said when I looked to him and after to my beloved master. She was a little flushed, I thick she didn't expected that with me. Maybe because I was the active in our sex time. "Sousuke grab him for behind!" She screamed while Sousuke grabbed me through his hard chest... and his cock rubbed my ass. She positioned herself in front of me, her hands cupped my face and her lips in mine. "Sousuke... his back"  She said and I felt one large hand sliding my low back... before I felt two rough finger in my ass. "AH~" I only moaned while (f/n) looked at me the most devilish smirk I could see. "Someone is liking this, right?" Her hands caressed my chest and she kissed my cheek slowly and softly. Suddenly I felt something agaist my face, soft but painful at the same time and I noticed in her annoyed face, it was a slap. And her hand grabbed my throat, waiting for an answer. "Yes..." I said and her hand slid on my shoulder, before she started to kiss... and bite hard. 

 "(f/n) If he is liking this you could try it, right?" He said grabbing my wrist tightly together. "I think this little badog will like if you do this, right? He said, bitting my right shoulder roughly. My eyes looked down to her hand while she slided her around the tip to down my cock, masturbating me a little, before caressed my balls gently and, approaching her body to mine until her right breast touched my chest. Sousuke opening slightly my pleats, making her soft fingers inside my ass. He removed his fingers of my ass, letting only her fingers inside me, in and out while I sank my face in her shoulder, breathing quickly while I felt one large hand grabbed my cock, pressing the tip of my cock tightly. When I felt she found that special place I started moaned loudly while tears droppng my eyes, falling in her shoulder. "I want to cum... please... let me-" Suddenly Sousuke loosened my cock. "AH~" With one last thrust of her fingers and a delicious feeling, I released all in her belly, but when I saw my cum running her belly through her thighs I felt my cock hard again. "Here Rin... Now you must pay me for your pleasure" She slowly slid her hand on her pussy, and I slid my tongue on my leps. "Sousuke lay him down" My best friend pushed me agaist the bed... but she didn't wait until I finish my crawling. She pulled my head, putting it in the middle of her legs and pressing roughly agaist her pussy. I grabbed her thighs and started to lick and suck all her pussy. "Ah~ Yes Rin~ This way~ It so good~" I was sucking her like a fierce beast. I love hear my beloved half-sister moaning that way. "AAAH~" She moaned louder when she came, her honey all over my face and mouth. "Riiiiin... Don't you forget someone?" I heard my best friend said and caressed his hand on my back. "Oh yeah, you are right Sousuke" She said while sat in front of me with her legs open. "Come on Rin, give Sousuke the same pleasure!" With her saying it I crawled to Sousuke, grabbing his cock and licking all of him. With his hand pushing my mouth roughly his cock I heard something sexy... and wet. I turned my head a little. I could see her playing with her pussy and breast, and moaning, so sweet. "See your brother sucking his best friend and your boyfriend's cock, turn you on (f/n)?" He said before use his two hands, making me suck him fast and rough. "Ah~ Rin~ You are to sexy in this position~" She said before I heard a male loudly moan, and felt something liquid dropping into my throat and the sides of my mouth. "So great~" He said breathing deep. Suddenly he lay me on my back, with my legs open, grabbing my body close to his. "Rin... now... we will remember our last time... and show to our girlfriend how we did this, right?" I nodded quickly while felt he press the tip of his cock rough through my ass. When he thrusted all his cock inside me, we both moaning... followed by a female moan. "Rin~" She looked at me wth her eyes half close while crawled to me. "Rin~" She kissed me, before Sousuke started to thrust his cock in and out of my ass. I moaned sometimes with my eyes close, and when I opened, I saw the heaven in front of my face. (f/n) sitting with her legs open, straddled on my face, her pussy directly on my mouth. I grabbed her thighs and started to make her hips jump slightly, but it started to be difficult when she bowed her body down. Suddenly a feel a hand sliding up and down my cock, making moan agaist her tasty pussy full of her honey. My eyes rolled when I felt my cock on her delicious mouth again. With her right hand, she caressed Sousuke's balls while he thrusted his cock deep in my ass. 

We three started to moan and breath quickly when we both was almost coming. Sousuke was the first to come, right inside my ass. (f/n) was the second, she came when I thrust my index and middle finger in her pussy. She continued sucking me, making that yummy sounds. When I started to come she removed mouth of my cock, letting my cum cover her face. "This is not over yet... little dog" I was gasping when I felt she grabbed my cock. "I will straddle you and jump on your cock so rough and quick until you don't feel him anymore" She started to sit, but only the tip. "I want hear you scream my name so loud, I want the neighbors hear who is the girl that fuck your body until you couldn't stand it anymore" Suddenly she let her body fall on my cock, with a loud moan. She looked and smirked all the time. "Tell me Rin, just who is the only woman that can fuck you until you can't stand?" I was so sensitive. "Ah~ You" I was grabbing the linen tightly. "Open you eyes Rin, I want look at you while I fuck you... and I want you look me moaning like a crazy girl" I opened my eyes and looked in her lustful eyes. "Now answer me... Who is the only person that you want come inside now?" I started to felt that sensation again. "You~". "Riiighht~ So you come inside me now" She started to speed her jumps while me and her moaning loudly. When we stopped I looked down, only to see my cock still inside her, with my cum and her honey running out her pussy. She fell on top of me, slowly calming her breath. "(f/n)-chan..." I heard Sousuke said and bringing her agaist his body. He pushed her in front of him, making her fell in her falls and knees, doggy style. "Now is my time..." She said in her ear. "Sousuke... please... not anymore... it's driving me craz- AAH~" He didn't wait (f/n) finished, holding her by her waist and thrust his cocky rough inside her ass.  He thrusted her harder and faster while she moaned loudly and faster. "(f/n), Now is my time to come inside you..." He grabbed her hair and pulled it roughly. "What do you think?" His thrusts started to speed up. When she stopped to moan she opened her eyes and turned her face to look at his face with her eyes half close. "Please... I need it" When she finished a loud moan escaped from her mouth, followed by Sousuke's moan. "Now... you have the two of your boyfriends semen running in your legs". She was breath so calm and peaceful. "Huh... I will take her to the tub, she need a good and long bath" She take her body in bridal style and started to walk toward the bathroom. "Change the bed linen while I clean her." I only laught a little and, with pain in my hips, I stood up and started to change the linen. 

  This night will be unforgettable.


	5. The Relatives are coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a little sad... but everything resolve in the end

Reader- chan P.O.V :

 

It was a calm and peaceful morning in our home. I was in my bedroom, listened music in my [headset](http://www2.megaeletronicos.com/v3/img/p/3/3/3/3/6/4/1/5/9/3/3333641593-thickbox_default.jpg), when mommy called all of us. "Honeys, lunch is ready" I removed my headset and sat in my bed slowly, sighing in sleep. I entered in my bathroom to take a shower and erase all the sign of a bad sleep night. I spent all night reading a book called 'Forbidden'. I always hid this book from my family and people around me. "(f/n), the lunch is ready" Mommy called again and I walked to the kitchen, wearing a [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8f/0a/78/8f0a782ace82dc6c6cb82d7e1df250d0.jpg) that my stepmother gave to me when I was still in (Dad's country) living with my dad and her, with a light makeup and my hair loose. I sat beside my beloved brother, avoiding look in his eyes... while Gou looked so directly to us. "Kids, what's wrong here?" Mommy asked when she noticed the dark aura around the table.

 

 

 

_Saturday, 11:26 a.m:_

 

"Kids, our relatives are arriving here soon" Mommy said while ate her pasta. "(f/n) You will meet your new relatives now" She said with a big smile in her face. "But we will use your bedroom and Gou's bedroom." I only sighed... but Gou's reaction was a little... loud. "WHY MOM? WHY WE CAN'T USE ONIICHAN'S BEDROOM?". The way, our mom looked at her little daughter, scared me and Rin. "Matsuoka Gou, I think I don't need say it again, We will use your bedroom and if you don't want, there's no problem, you can sleep in your friend's house" Gou only sighed and stood up from her chair, walking to her bedroom. "It's unfair" We heard, before a loud sound of a door being closes echoed the house. "(f/n) Could you please sleep in Rin's bedroom?" The soft tone in her voice made me worried. "Mom, can I talk to you a little, only me and you?" I said while looked at Rin, with a beggar tone. "Okay, I understood the message" He said with a pissed tone in his voice while stood up. I confess, this hurt me a little. "Mom, Dad called me yesterday, he want's I came back to (Dad's country)" It was lie, but it was the only way to make the things change in the house. "And what do you want to do?" She asked with a soft and carefully tone in her warm voice. "Of course I don't want, but I saw the change in the relationship and..." I started to sob while mom stood up from her chair and sat beside me. "Now is the same treatment I received in (Dad's coutry), so made a decision" With tears in my eyes I stood up and walked to my bedroom. "Next week I will buy a flight ticket and come back to live with my dad". "(f/n) wait!" The only thing I did, after that, was closed the door and lock it, and after sit against the door, while my tears cleaned my makeup.

 

 

 

 

_Sunday, 02:56 a.m:_

 

I'm still in the same position, the leftovers of my lovely simple makeup now are dried. With my arms and legs sleepers, I stood up and walked to my wardrobe and chose a short and old shirt, different of my nightdress. I washed my face, until my natural (s/c) was be seen and brushed my hair and my teeths. I was in the normal state of my pre teen. Sitting in my bed, I heard soft knocks in the door. Sighing, I stood up from my bed and walked slowly toward the door. For my surprise when I opened the door, the person I saw was, maybe, the last I wanted to see. Rin, wearing only a sweatpants and a towel around his neck, maybe because the shower he took. "Matsuoka (f/n), we need to talk right now, and I won't leave here until we finish" I nodded and made a sign to he come in. I followed him and sat in my bed, while he only remained standing, looking at my sad face. "(f/n)... do you want come back to (Dad's country)?" I stayed in silence while his beautiful red eyes looked at me with a totally different style. With a long sigh he kneeled in front of me, resting his head in my thighs while his elbows supported his head. "Please (f/n), stay, for me..." The sadness in his eyes hypnotized me, so much that I didn't notice when he woke up and pushed me to the bed, kissing me like it was the last time. "(f/n) stay with me... forever" His hand caressed my cheek soft. "Rin please don-" I couldn't finished the setence, Rin kissed me passionately, while his hands traveled my body until, stopped in my ass and grabbed it. "Mmn" I moaned against his mounth and pressed his head with my hand, making he kiss me forceful, but, for my disgust, he removed his mouth of mine. Staying looking at my eyes he slid his hand inside my pants, rubbing the lips of my pussy with his index and middle finger. His face was pleasure, seeing my face while moaning softy. Suddenly I felt a cold air travelling my walls and noticed. His fingers stretching my walls, making me moan and breathe hard, because the shiver. His other hand slid beneath my shirt until found my breast and massaged him softly. The traction of my hips, while I became more and more horny and he noticed. "(f/n)-chan~ your walls are swallowing my fingers" I felt his hand grabbed my waist, making me stood up and sit in his lap. "Rin... please... don't say things like thi- AAAH~" I moaned louder when he inserted more two fingers and pumped them in and out of my wet pussy. "(f/n)-chan~ You don't need hide your naughty side~ I love see he~" His purr filled my ears and I came after some thrusts. My breathe was getting normaly, when he pushed me to the bed again. He licked his fingers while looked to my eyes with a naughty face. "You squirted a lot nasty girl~" With his two hands he brought my hips to his face forcefully, until my legs was floating above his shoulders and my ass pressed against his chest. "Let me eat more of this amazing cunt~" after some seconds looking at my question face he thrusted his tongue deeper inside my pussy. But after some seconds he stopped and laid me slowly on the bed. "(f/n)-chan... sit in my face... like you did that time when we made a threesome with Sousuke" He laid on the bed and signed to me sit on his face. I crawled through his body until my hands found the headboard of the bed, stranddled his head, my pussy directly on his mouth. His tongue traveled between the lips of my pussy and my clit, making me contract my back and squeeze the headboard.

He suddenly stopped and waited until my breathe get normally. "(y/n)-chan~" I needed to look down to be able to look at him. "Take your shirt off and play with your breast and nipples~ let me see you pleasure yourself while a eat your delicious cunt" I made what he asked with difficult, because he was with his tongue inside my walls. With trembling hads I took off my shirt and crossed my arm across my chest,until my right hand found my left breast. He started to make me bounced above his mouth while my fingers pinched and pressed my nipple. Some seconds later, I felt a wet and long thing pressed agaisnt my asshole. "Rin... what are you doing... Stop- AAAAH~" My voice betrayed me, grabbing handfuls of his hair, I came and squirted all over his face. Feeling my pussy still dripping the hot liquid, I laid beside Rin in the bed, breathe heavy while my body was still sensitive. But after that, I felt something cold and thick against my asshole again, before the thing entered all inside my ass. The thing after some seconds started to vibrate, my body started to squirm in the bed while I pressed my face on the mattress, avoiding my loud moans escape my mouth. After this, a big hand pressed my shoulder softly, making me laid on my back. "it's the least you deserve for what you did~" He approached his face of mine, supporting with one hand while the other controled the damn thing that was fucking my ass. He used his free hand  to took my hands off my mouth and pinned them above my head. "Look what you did... you squirted all over my face~" I opened my eyes slowly, seeing his face shining and the hairs close of her, all wets. "What do you think of suck me and let me cum all over your face?~" The way he said this was a mix of lust and a little of hate. It was like face the demon of lust, an incubus in a human body. "Rin...  I-I suck you but please.. hm... take this thing out of me" I said with a tremble voice while his mouth made a mischievous smile. "All right~ so you can start now~" He said after turn off the thing, but didn't take it off my hole.  I adjusted my body, for him straddle my chest, making me see the big content inside his pants, beging to be free. He untied the cord of his sweatpants and lowed it until his cock and balls git free, and the tip millimeters of my mouth. "Do you know how to the this good job right?" He said while I started licking his cock, from the base to the tip, letting him moisture, before giving his balls the same treatment and sucking one of them until it was literally inside my mouth. This moment, he moaned softly. "Do you like when I suck your bolls onii-chan?~" This time I looked at him with a mischievous smile. "He loves, but he loves more when you-AAh" He held my head through my hair and pushed his cock in my mouth, filling her with his cock until the tip was almost in the middle of my throat and my nose pressed against his toned stomach. "He loves more when you swallow his long cock~" He said while thrusted his cock slowly in my mouth, enjoying the sound of me deepthroat him. "Aaah~ delicious~" He said while grabbed the sides of my head, adjusting myhair in a ponytail and held it tightly with one hand. I was rubbing my legs together, getting more and more horny. The feeling and taste of Rin's cock inside my mouth, the desire of be throat fucked and the way he held my head against his body making me swallow his hard, lomg and thick cook was making me want to come. He understood this and I felt a little of his cock got out of my mouth some seconds, before felt his hand between my legs, trying to find something. I knew what was. I was moaning in his cock even he didn't turn on the dildo that was still inside my hole. He held the ponytail he made firmly against my head and use his two hands to make me suck his cock in a sadistic way, giving him a delicious feeling of control. "(f/n)-chan open your eyes~ I want look at your face while I fuck this delicios mouth like it was your cunt~" I decided to act and with one hand I started to play with his balls while my other hand play with my pussy while looked directly in his eyes, his cock in and out of my mouth. Some minutes of sadistic blowjob he came deep inside my throat, making me taste and swallow all his hot cum. He kept his cock in my mouth until all his cum was in my mouth and throat, and removed after. With a thick string of saliva following his cock when he removed it of my mouth, letting some of his hot milk dripping of my mouth. 

When I thought he finished with his sadistic way of pleasure himself and me I felt his hand passed my face, collecting all the strands of my hair, letting my face free. He didn't say anything while was jerking off quickly. "Aah~" He groaned when sent a shot of cum on my clean face and other on my breast. I took a deep breath before started to lick my lips and use my hand to collect the cum in my face and brought it to my mouth, licking my finger. After literally clean my face of Rin's cum I used my hand to press my beast making his cum spread all over my chest and began to play with my nipples, cover of cum. I heard his deep breath and decided tease him a little. "Rin, let me clean your long and thick cock~" I said while putting me on four in front, licking the side of his cock, until it was cleaned, only my saliva was on it. I was trying resist the desire to get his cock deep inside my throat again, but I gave up when his cock hardened again, making the tip slap slightly against my cheek. I pushed him a little, making he sits on the bed, kneel between his legs grabbing his cock and jerking him off a little, before swallow him again. I started to suck him like his cock was a tasty popsicle... maybe it was, getting him out of my mouth and jerking him a little, before took the tip between my breast and rub them together. "(f/n)-chan please... stop tease me"  He groaned sometimes before I downed my breast a little, revealing the tip of his cock and started to suck it again and again. This time only the tip was in my mouth, the rest was been pressed with my breast. After some seconds he gift me with another shot of his hot milk, the same I swallowed with tasty. I could spend all my life sucking him. My sexual thoughts were cut when I felt two strong hands grabbing my shoulders tightly, after that I was literally in doggystyle in front of Rin, with my ass raised to he. He looked pround to the purple thing that was inside my asshole and use his fingers to rub the lips of my pussy eachother. After sometime he grabbed his cock and put him between my buttocks and pressed both of them against his hard cock. After sometime of tease me he inserted his long and thick cock brutally inside my dear pussy and started to thrust in the most sadistic way, before turn on the dildo he inserted in my ass.

I was feeling my legs weak, my pussy and walls was being destroyed by his cock and my hole vibrate all second. My face was pressed against the bed, muffling my loud moans of pleasure. In the inside I was a little scared, Rin never treat me like this, but at the same time I was feeling me like a nasty whore, because I was loving this sadistic treatment. After some thrust he changed the position and laid me on the bed, holding my legs apart and thrusted inside me again, being delighted with the mix of my moans of pure pleasure and the view of my breast wiggle, following the rhythm of his thrusts. He changed position about five times. "R-R-in~.. Wh-y... aah~...are... ah~...you...not... aah~ aah~ not... mnh~... coming...ah~?" My voice was betraying me again, it was hard to breathe, the rhythm of Rin's thrust was making me insane. "The desire of fuck you alone~ without Sousuke to pester me make me crazy~ If you know how many times I want fuck you, the thougts I had, of you giving your mouth for me to fuck her, the desire to see my cock in and out of your asshole... aah~" He slapped my ass before started to talk again. "You will never would want to approach me again...aah~" Another slap, everytime he gave me one I was closer to come. "AAAH~" I arched my back while my sore walls and sore lips pressed his cock tightly, making he come deep inside me. He slowly removed his cock of my pussy, letting the mix of our cums get out of me and laid beside me. After recover my breath I turned to him and hugged his neck, making both his sweat chest and my breast, still fulled of his cum, touch eachother with a sticky friction. Even my walls were sore, I still wanted him inside me. I passed my leg on his hips, so close that some of our juices dropp in his leg. We started to kiss passionately again, before he left my mouth and suck one of my nipples hardly. I started to moan again, but controlled the desire of strandle him until I feel his cock inside my womb. "(f/n)-chan~we need to sleep now" He said while kiss my forehead and cheek, before gave me a sweet peck on my lips. Even the desire I decided to wait, to surprised him in the morning.

 

 

 

_Sunday, 08:25 a.m. still in Rin's bed:_

 

Rin P.O.V:

 

I was almost waking up when I felt a hot feeling on my lower back. I knew what would probably be: a morning erection. But when my body got out of the dream's world I noticed the bulk beneath the blanket. It was up and down exactly where was the hot feeling. So I decided discover what was that. When I lifted the blanket I found her. "(f/n)-chan~ What are you doing~?" I was tryind to control the moans coming out of my mouth but it was impossible when has a mouth deepthroat your cock. "Getting some milk, for my breakfast~" He said after removing all my cock of his mouth. "You will give me milk, right~?" She said while jerking me. I only let out a low moan while she continued to suck me and caressed my balls. After some time I finally gave her what she wanted, so she removed my cock of her mouth, and licked his lips like my cum was chocolate. "Your milk is so tasty Rin~" Her purr made me bristle. "What do you think of a morning fuck?~" She said while sat on my cock hard, his back to me, and started to bounce on my cock. I grabbed her hips and made her dive in front of me, her ass lifted on the air. I thrust inside her again and watch her rubb his pussy against the base of my cock, while praised how my cock was bigger, how much she loves when I fucked all her holes, and how much she wanted to fuck with me all the time forever. Before she continued to talk I started to fuck her lovely cunt again, making her voice tremble while she talk.

Whe she finally come, we decided to wake up in the right way and both of us take a shower... separated unfortunately. I think she knew what would happen if she took a shower with me, but I bet one thing, his cunt got wet again.


End file.
